


[Podfic] Snap

by MistbornHero



Category: Leverage, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Gen, Minor canonical character death, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Potential trigger warning, Snapping, Team, powers, the team as allomancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: It was generally accepted fact that one needed to survive something horrible and traumatic in order to Snap. Some can barely remember.Others try to forget.(or, how the Leverage team come into their powers)The Podfic.





	1. Parker - Mistborn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887601) by [truthtakestime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime). 



> Go to Chapter Six for the complete work in a single file.  
> If you listen by chapter you get to hear my notes on things.
> 
> Contact me @ mistbornhero on... pretty much everywhere? Tumblr or twitter would work best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, uh, here's my first podfic?  
> I forgot to say who was reading it, but I recorded it in school, and don't really want to go back and do just one line.  
> This is a five chapter fic, I've recorded the second one but not after, I tried to do minor edits before moving on to the next one so it took a while and then I had to go to a class lol  
> I really like listening to podfics and then I started an audio production class, and figured, why not try to make one myself? Now here we are.  
> I'm strongly debating waiting until I have more chapters done to start posting buuuut I don't want to do that.

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/SnapParker) | 00:05:51 | 6 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BdEX0GczLC3a06ps1HR-WOZkWAeRS9zW) | 00:05:51 | 6 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1oom1o6bokju8gb/Snap-01-Parker-truthtakestime.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:51 | 6 MB  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like the sound effects or if I should upload a file without them?


	2. Nate - Rioter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something inside Nate Snapped. He felt it, the sudden sharp awareness that opened in his gut like a knife wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two!  
> Which I recorded last week, but I waited until I had more to post, okay? I'll post as I finish editing, since I'm done with reading.  
> It's 5:03 in length, which is less than the other one, but the other had the whole intro

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/SnapNate) | 00:05:03 | 6 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O8VWrJV-mbp9lwVf_rF_GMdbpMnzxgk4) | 00:05:03 | 6 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bwqn019nw0ngqdk/Snap-02-Nate-truthtakestime.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:03 | 6 MB


	3. Chapter 3: Sophie - Soother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Sophie did something that she hadn’t done in such a long time it was probably record-breaking.
> 
> She told the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recorded Nate and Parker last week, then did the rest yesterday.  
> Editing was quicker than I thought, so I'm posting all chapters at once and then figuring out how to compile them into one file.

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/SnapSophie) | 00:07:50 | 9 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19vkbXu8cmoundFQt_FlUxhtGWE--i1Ib) | 00:07:50 | 9 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oau7z0oltjm3b7d/Snap-03-Sophie-truthtakestime.mp3?dl=0) | 00:07:50 | 9 MB  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twinborn headcanon is that she can use Atium (fictional metal) that when used feruchemically it allows the user to store age.  
> Meaning, that if Sophie were to spend a couple days super old, she'd also be able to look younger.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliot uses gold, its feruchemical property makes it so he can store health, which would explain how he recovers so quickly of hits. So he's a Thug and a Bloodmaker


	4. Chapter 4: Hardison - Smoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The right place at the right time.

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/SnapHardison) | 00:04:44 | 5 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14Uk9TUs9dThO4tk_8xyDo60ygq7dSxfo) | 00:04:44 | 5 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/548s0x60hvtscki/Snap-04-Hardison-truthtakestime.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:44 | 5 MB


	5. Eliot - Thug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a barely steady hand, Eliot signed away the rights to his life for what he thought was four years but would end up being closer to lifetimes. The shaking had nothing to do with exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE I FINISHED???? I CANNOT
> 
> .......still have to compile it, or make a podbook, or whatever

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/SnapEliot) | 00:05:29 | 6 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JNV0EyYXCK-xf_Ks4Wk5HsMm9nUswuIW) | 00:05:29 | 6 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gzwmjuvnq53oko2/Snap-05-Eliot-truthtakestime.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:29 | 6 MB


	6. Full Podfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the program to make podbooks won't open.  
> Here's a single mp3 with all chapters, and a link to the Drive and Dropbox folders with all single chapters

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download - Single File

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/SnapTruthTakesTime) | 00:27:56 | 32 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZCI3a4PT5Fu0fJQq-5Om3mgiF82Xyrqy) | 00:27:56 | 32 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0sftgt26qi95uf2/Snap%20Full.mp3?dl=0) | 00:27:56 | 32 MB  
  
### Download - Folder

[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1y3XZMNDKnkNP7UyyFFqqDCXe2L2KUPmI)  
---  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/8vn0ebaid517ywa/AABTnqWdYc_rhzF6IKcRKsala?dl=0)


End file.
